


From Across the Ocean

by WonderingsAndMusings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, Shiphaus
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderingsAndMusings/pseuds/WonderingsAndMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel knew a month long vacation was going to be rough.  Calling up his boyfriend for some good ol' fashion phone sex would cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Across the Ocean

Joel knew it was a bad idea to call Matt.  It was 2am in California, but it was only 11 in Maui and he was achingly hard.  He was alone, having decided to take a vacation alone.  He thought it would be good for him to spend some time alone.  He didn’t take into account that he would be away from his boyfriend for an entire month and in that time, he would get lonely and horny.

 

Joel had a hand fisted around his cock pumping slowly up and down, teasing himself so he didn’t blow his load before he had a chance to get Matt on the phone.  With his left hand he unlocked his phone and went to call Matt, fumbling a bit before pressing the correct buttons.

 

 **Hello?**  Matt sounded tired, like he had been asleep, which made sense considering it was 2 in the morning, but Joel didn’t care.

 

 _Yeah, hi Matt?_  Joel’s voice was strained.  He didn’t want to sound desperate, but with the pitch in his voice he was sure he sounded like he was already on the verge of begging for Matt to fuck him.

 

**Joel are you alright?  It’s the middle of the night.**

 

_Yeah, I’m okay.  Couldn’t sleep.  Thinking of you._

 

Joel could hear the hum from the other side of the line.  Matt seemed to have caught on to the situation.

 

**Whatcha thinking about, baby?**

 

Matt had never been one for dirty talk; a pet name here or there,was no problem, but phone sex was out of his element.  He would tell Joel he was beautiful, that he looked so good, or that what he was doing felt amazing, but take him out of the sensory world of sex with his partner and he was lost.

 

 _God, thinking about what it would be like to have you here with me.  How good you’d look, all tan, laying on the beach.  How I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off you.  Fuck, Matt, I’d want to suck your dick right there on the beach, but you wouldn’t let me.  You’d make me wait until we got back to the room._  

 

Joel bit back a moan, hand on his cock starting to move faster.  He could hear the ragged breath through the phone and assumed Matt had started to jack off too.

 

**Yeah, baby, you’d have to be good.**

 

Matt doesn’t sound like he’s taking his time the way Joel had, already pumping himself fast, wanting to hear more of the dirty things come pouring out of Joel’s mouth.

 

 _When we got back to the hotel you’d let me finally suck you off.  I’d sink down to my knees on the side of the bed while you laid there all comfortable.  I’d go nice and slow, the way I know you like.  I’d get you all worked up._  Joel listened as Matt moaned openly now.   _I’d make you cum hard.  And I would be aching in my shorts, there would probably be a spot of precum on them, but you wouldn’t let me cum.  You’d make me wait until after we had gone to dinner._

 

Joel was moaning and groaning now, playing with the head of his cock.  He was so close, but he wanted to listen to how Matt would do it, how Matt would make him cum if he was there with a shout of his name.

 

_Tell me, fuck, tell me what you’d do to me Matt._

 

Matt was taken aback at the sudden shift.  He had been so engrossed in the world Joel was creating for them that he hadn’t really thought of what he would want, only what Joel was envisioning.

 

 **I’d…I’d do you real good,** was all he could come up with.

 

Across the Pacific Ocean he heard the most beautiful ringing laughter.

 

 _You’d_ do _me?  That’s what you came up with!  Matt Peake, we really must work on your dirty talk._

 

**Hey, you knew my limitations when we started this**

 

Joel could tell he was smiling.  He loved the fact that he could laugh with the person he was having sex with, while they were having sex, without it ruining the mood.

 

_I mean, I’m still hard as fuck.  And I would really love to get off to the image of you do-ing me real good, but I’m going to need something more than that.  Want to try again or want me to take it back._

 

**I think we both know who the dirty talk master is here, and yes, it would be great to get off right now.**

 

 _Okay, where was I?  Oh yeah!  I’d be hard and wanting all through dinner, but you’d make sure I was good and didn’t show it._ Joel had started moving his hand again, spitting into his palm to slick it back up.   _Then we’d get home and you’d reward me for being so good.  You’d let us shower together, and you’d finger me open under the spray.  Then we’d get out, still damp, not bothering to dry off all the way.  I’d ride you on the floor of our hotel room, because you know we wouldn’t be able to make it to the bed._

 

**Damn, Joel, I’m so close.**

 

_Me too, Matty.  God I wish you were here to fill me up, make me cum from nothing more than your cock in my ass.  Fuck Matt, I’m cumming!_

 

Joel came with a shout across his fist and his chest.  He heard the grunt from the other side of the line, letting him know that Matt had also cum, probably in a similar manner.

 

They stayed like that for a while, listening to each other breath from across the telephone line.

 

**Thanks for calling, baby.**

 

_Thanks for answering.  We are going to have to work on your dirty talk skills when I get home though._

 

**What you going to do?  Put me in dirty talk boot camp?**

 

They both laughed, wishing more than anything to be curled up in each other’s arms.

 

 **I’m going to go back to bed, Joel,** Matt said with a yawn.   **I have to be up for work tomorrow.**

 

_Okay, I’ll let you go.  See you soon, love you._

 

**Love you too.**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Y'all can follow me over on tumblr at ldoesshiphaus.tumblr.com (lower case L not an upper case i <3)


End file.
